Apparences
by Smile or Go to Jail
Summary: Basé d'après la rumeur d'un Seblaine kiss. Après avoir surpris Blaine et Sebastian à s'embrasser, Kurt écrit un texto à Blaine.
1. Prologue

Merci à Jememj, ma bêta #2, d'avoir corrigé et retravaillé ce texte.

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Glee ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement. Je ne possède rien sauf ceci.

* * *

><p><strong>À: Blaine Anderson<strong>

_J'ai cru que tu tenais à moi... ou du moins que tu me respectais assez pour mettre de côté ton orgueil et être raisonnable pour arranger la situation dans laquelle nous sommes. _

_Ce n'est malheureusement pas la première fois que je me trompe à ton sujet mais j'espérais... _

_Ce qui me fait le plus mal est de savoir que rien ne sera jamais plus pareil car maintenant JE suis celui qui est lâche et qui te fuis au lieu de te faire face comme il se devrait... _

_Et puis il y a cette crainte, la conscience que même si cela s'arrangerait, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil car tu m'as trop blessé! _

_Les larmes que j'ai versé pour toi ont été si nombreuses qu'elles seules auraient pu faire coulé le Titanic. La blessure est si profonde que je me sens déchirer jusqu'à l'âme. Je n'arrive pas à voir comment faire pour te pardonner entièrement. _

_Oublier notre relation ne serait pas une simple perte car j'aurais non seulement perdu mon petit ami mais en plus j'aurai perdu une des seules personnes qui me comprenne, m'accepte et qui m'aime malgré tous mes défauts. Mais plus que tout, j'aurai perdu un ami fidèle. _

_J'aimerais tant que l'on puisse avoir une vrai conversation pour au moins sauver et retrouver la moitie de ce qu'on avait ensemble et puis, comme je te l'ai dis, même si je ne peux te pardonner, je peux vivre avec douleur car te perdre me ferais beaucoup trop mal..._

**De:Kurt Hummel**


	2. L'aide de l'ennemi

**ATTENTION : Ce chapitre contient un peu de langage grossier et une ou deux allusions sexuelles.**

* * *

><p>Je dormais quand une sonnerie indiquant un message me réveilla. Je voulais retourner me coucher mais l'inquiétude que cela pourrait être important me convaincu de me lever et d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.<p>

À: Blaine Anderson

_J'ai cru que tu tenais à moi... ou du moins que tu me respectais assez pour mettre de côté ton orgueil et être raisonnable pour arranger la situation dans laquelle nous sommes._

_Ce n'est malheureusement pas la première fois que je me trompe à ton sujet mais j'espérais..._

_Ce qui me fait le plus mal est de savoir que rien ne sera jamais plus pareil car maintenant JE suis celui qui est lâche et qui te fuis au lieu de te faire face comme il se devrait..._

_Et puis il y a cette crainte, la conscience que même si cela s'arrangerait, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil car tu m'as trop blessé!_

_Les larmes que j'ai versées pour toi ont été si nombreuses qu'elles seules auraient pu faire couler le Titanic. La blessure est si profonde que je me sens déchirer jusqu'à l'âme. Je n'arrive pas à voir comment faire pour te pardonner entièrement._

_Oublier notre relation ne serait pas une simple perte car j'aurais non seulement perdu mon petit ami mais en plus j'aurai perdu une des seules personnes qui me comprenne, m'accepte et qui m'aime malgré tous mes défauts. Mais plus que tout, j'aurai perdu un ami fidèle._

_J'aimerais tant que l'on puisse avoir une vrai conversation pour au moins sauver et retrouver la moitie de ce qu'on avait ensemble et puis, comme je te l'ai dis, même si je ne peux te pardonner, je peux vivre avec douleur car te perdre me ferais beaucoup trop mal..._

De: Kurt Hummel

* * *

><p>Je ne me fis pas attendre pour m'habiller et me brosser les dents. Pour l'une des premières fois depuis mon entrée au secondaire, je n'avais pas pris le temps de m'appliquer du gel. Pendant que j'allais à ma voiture, je signalais le numéro de Kurt.<p>

Dès le moment qu'il décrochait, je lui demandais ce que j'avais fait. Il me répondit;

-Blaine, je comprends ton geste, mais s'il te plaît, ne feins pas l'ignorance.

Confus, je dis;

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais? Je croyais que tout allait bien entre nous.

Il ria bêtement et me répondit durement;

- Moi aussi, Blaine.

Je froncis les sourcils, ma patience descendante;

- Quel est le problème alors?

Je pouvais me photographier une grimace sur son visage tandis qu'il répliquait;

-Le problème? Es-tu sérieux là?

Je ne répondis point. Il soupira et m'expliqua;

-Le problème est que j'ai vu Sebastian enfoncer sa langue dans ta gorge SANS que tu protestes.

Le tond de sa voix me brisa le cœur. C'étais un ton blessé, trahi et colérique. J'avalai ma salive et me défendis;

-Kurt, je te jure que j'ai essayé de l'arrêter!

Il répliqua sur le champ;

-Était-ce ton gémissement ou tes mains dans ses cheveux qui était supposé de le convaincre ?

Quelque peu choqué de sa brusquesse, je justifia énervé;

-Mon gémissement n'était pas du type '' Continues! '' mais du type '' Oh mon Dieu, je suis surpris'' et pour ce qui est de mes mains, tu as sans doute fumé quelque chose ou je ne sais pas quoi parce que mes mains étaient en train de pousser son torse!

_Bip._

* * *

><p>Curieux, je regardai mon cellulaire et remarqua qu'il avait raccroché. Ce n'allait pas se finir comme ça. Je regardai mon miroir, tourna mon volant brusquement et avança à plein gaz dans l'autre direction. La direction de la maison à Sebastian. Après vingt minutes au lieu de quarante, je me garais dans le parking de la maison blanche. Bien, pas LA maison blanche mais plutôt la maison de couleur blanche à Sebastian et sa famille. C'était une très belle place tout en étant très simple. Comme j'ai mentionné plus tôt, la résidence était blanche, d'un blanc cassant pour être exact. Sur le balcon, Il y avait plusieurs pots de fleurs de tout plein de couleurs extravagantes. Dans la petite allée menant aux escaliers, il y avait du gazon bien coupé et d'un vert saisissant entre les dalles. On pouvait dire que la famille avait une petite fortune. Je remarquai tout ces détails en seulement dix secondes, le temps qu'il me fallut pour me rendre à la sonnette. Je n'us pas longtemps à attendre pour que Sebastian vienne me répondre. Il fronça les sourcils et eu un petit sourire suffisant tandis qu'il m'accueillait en disant;<p>

-Tu regrettes ta décision et tu viens te racheter? Je me doutais que tu ne pourrais pas me résister longtemps.

Je faillis lui donner un coup de poing et partir mais je me souvenu de la raison de ma visite. Je décidai de me la jouer moqueur.

-Et oui Sebastian, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais vivre sans toi et je suis venu essayer de me racheter.

Il eut un air satisfait et macho et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

-Mais voyons, je suis venu te demander ton aide.

Il n'abandonna pas son jeu et dit;

-Comment pourrais-je t'aider,_ school boy_? Tu es en manque et tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour te soulager.

Il ria à sa propre insinuation plate et haussa les sourcils. Je ne fus pas impressionné. Exaspéré plutôt je criai;

-Mais putain, vas-tu te la fermer ta grosse gueule et me laisser continuer?

Il eut un air insulté mais m'invita à développer la raison de ma présence.

Je lui expliquai donc que Kurt était fâché contre moi car il avait vu nôtre baiser et qu'il ne croyait pas que j'avais essayé de le repousser. Il me dit que ce n'était pas son problème et allait me fermer la porte au nez quand je lui dis que s'il acceptait de m'aider, je ferais tout ce qu'il voudrait. Il ne me croyait pas donc j'ai insisté. Il a fini par me suivre jusqu'à ma voiture et prendre le siège du conducteur. Malheureusement, conduire était l'une des conditions pour qu'il m'aide. C'est ainsi que l'on arriva devant la porte de la maison à Kurt quelques temps plus tard.


	3. Remords

_AN: __**Rien ne m'appartient**__. Bonjour tout le monde. Désolée pour la grande attente et pour les fautes, je n'ai pas de bêta. Quelqu'un d'intéressé? Dans le chapitre précédent, j'avais ajouté des termes plus québecois que français mais je me reprends dans ce chapitre-ci! Et si l'un d'entre vous lisez 'Un amour interdit'', ma Britana fanfic, bien vous remarquerez que la longueur de mes chapitres est sans me vanter beaucoup améliorée. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et n'oubliez pas de reviewer svp! _

_PS: Je m'excuse que les personnages ne sont pas très''canon'', comme ils ne sont pas comme dans Glee mais c'est mon histoire. Pas content? Tu vois ce bouton rouge avec un X à la droite de votre écran? Pesez dessus! ;) Par contre, si vous avez de critiques CONSTRUCTIVES. Je vous en prie, ne vous gênez pas. Je suis seulement en secondaire deux et j'essaierai de prendre en compte tous vos commentaires. Bien, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Ça y'est, on y était. Le trajet n'avait pas été si mal que prévu. Nous avions discuté à propos de la Dalton Academy, les Warblers et il m'a demandé comment tout se passe à McKinley, les cours et si la cafétéria goûte aussi répugnante que les autres écoles publiques. Quand je lui ai répondu qu'elle était probablement pire, nous avions ri ensemble de bons cœurs. Nous pourrions être de bons amis. Enfin, si Sebastian ne flirterait pas avec moi. Ce mec est un coriace, il n'abandonne pas on dirait. Je pris une grande respiration et regarda la maison. Sois un homme, pensais-je. Cela me donna du courage et je me tourna vers le grand Warbler<strong>:<strong>

-Toi, tu restes ici d'accord? Essaie de passer inaperçu, lui dis-je d'un ton sérieux..

-T'inquiètes, le beau. N'aie pas peur de m'appeler si tu as besoin d'un chevalier preux à tes secours, me répond-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je roula des yeux et sorti du véhicule. J'hésitai entre me faire un petit sprint pour en finir ou bien marcher lentement. Je n'avais pas encore trouvé de plan d'attaque pour être honnête. Stupide Sebastian. À cause de lui, mon amour, mon âme sœur était blessé, répugné..trahi. Je voudrais haïr le dragueur mais pour une raison inconnue, je n'y arrivais pas. Je secoua la tête et soupira. Je comptais pas abandonner la partie par contre, loin de là! D'ici ce soir, je retrouverai mon homme. Nous irons a New York ensemble, nous nous marieront et peut-être même aurons nous des enfants. Je souri bêtement. Si nous avons une fille, je veux l'appeler Annabelle, dis-je à moi-même.

-Bien si un jour tu veux ta Annabelle , il faut bien que tu ailles cogner à cette porte d'abord!, lui rappela Sebastian.

Choqué et quelque peu gêné, je ne réussis qu'a bafouiller:

-Se-Sebastian! Je t'avais dit d'attendre dans la voiture. Allez ouste!

Je lui fis un signe de main qu'il se contenta de clapper.

-Je crois que tu auras besoin de mon aide, Blaine. Surtout que la seule chose dont tu sembles être capable en ce moment est rester planté là comme un tronc d'arbre. Mais le pire est que tu penses à des noms de mômes.

Cela le fit rire mais son tond rapprocheur tout à la fois sarcastique mêlé à son regard perçant me rendit seulement plus inconfortable. Je n'aimais pas le fait qu'il semblait trouvé la situation très drôle ni la sensation que son regard m'apportait. Tout ce drame était sa faute. Je ne sais pas s'il s'attendait à une réponse mais j'étais muet. Bref, que pouvais-je dire? Je crois qu'il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas car il approcha et déposa sa main sur mon bras d'une manière inquiète et protectrice**.**

-Tu vas bien, Blaine? Tu sembles.., Il chercha ses mots, tu sembles préoccupé.

Mon expression changea du tout au tout.

-Si je vais _bien__? _Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, là?,dis-je en mourant de rire. L'homme de ma vie me déteste et tout est de ta faute! Tu n'as pas pu garder tes mains et ta LANGUE qui est, soit dit en passant beaucoup trop envahissante, pour toi! Bien sur Sebastian, je me porte à merveille!

Mon rire ne faisait qu'amplifier tandis qu'il regardait en bas et se tortillait sur ses deux jambes. Il vint pour s'excuser mais je le coupa sur le champ.

-Je t'en pries, tout sauf ÇA. N'agit pas comme si tu t'en voudrais, ressentirais un soupçon de remord ou même que tu compaties car tout cela sont des mensonges!, explosai-je en croisant les bras. Je pari que tu es fier de ton coup, maintenant que Kurt est hors de vue, tu crois que tu m'auras, que je serai ton maudit trophée pour te pavaner avec mais cela n'arrivera jamais, tu entends? JAMAIS.

Je le regarda une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons vers la porte d'entrée sans regarder en arrière bien que je me sentais coupable un peu. Cela faisait deux fois dans la même journée que je lui criais après. Ce n'était pourtant pas la manière dont j'ai été élevé.. Ce type me met hors de moi, pensais-je. Au moment où j'aillais sonner, la porte s'ouvrit pour donner place à Burt qui s'exclame:

-Mais que bordel se passe-t-il ici?!


	4. Excuses

_**AN: Rien ne m'appartient sauf cette histoire**. Désolée pour l'immense attente! La vérité est que je commence à ne plus avoir d'inspiration donc j'ai demandé à KlaineKisses de m'aider. La majeure partie de ce chapitre est la sienne et je ne pourrai jamais la remercier assez. Allez jeter un coup d'œil à ces histoires!_

* * *

><p>Après la dispute entre lui et Blaine, Sebastian figea sur place pour une minute. Ses poings étaient serrés et sa mâchoire tendue. Il en avait marre des accusations incessantes de Blaine et de la manière dont il le traitait: comme s'il était de la vermine sans âme. Blaine se croyait tellement supérieur à lui et il n'en pouvait plus. Il faisait tout son possible pour se faire pardonner, pour se faire comprendre mais cela menait à rien. Il n'était pas obligé d'être en train de perdre son samedi ici devant la maison de son rivale pour réparer la relation entre Blaine et Kurt mais cela l'ancien Warbler ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte ou même apprécier son geste. Il ne faisait que lui crier après et il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait partir et c'est ce qu'il allait faire quand soudain il entendit une voix grave et masculine.<p>

''-Mais bordel que se passe-t-il ici?!''

* * *

><p><span>POV Narrateur<span>.

Sebastian resta bouche bée. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui était tellement impressionnant!

"Bonjour Burt..." Dit Blaine soutenant le regard du plus vieux.

"Que fais-tu ici Blaine? Si c'est pour voir Kurt, sache que celui-ci m'a demandé de ne pas te laisser entrer. Donc que veux-tu?" Blaine regarda rapidement Sebastian.

"Je suis là pour voir Kurt." Burt soupira puis son regard dériva vers Sebastian. Le plus grand avala difficilement sa salive tout en baissant la tête, regardant ses pieds. Blaine lui donna un coup de coude lui intimant silencieusement de se présenter à l'homme.

"Sebastian Smythe..." Dit le châtain, marmonnant.

Burt écarquilla les yeux. Blaine osait venir le voir sous son toît avec l'homme avec lequel il avait trompé son fils?!

"Blaine! Pourquoi tu viens ici avec lui? Tu as complètement perdu la raison enfin!" Burt le regarda avec un air déçu. Il commença à fermer la porte mais Blaine mit son pied pour l'en empêcher.

"Non! S'il vous plait monsieur Hummel... Laissez nous entrer! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez!" Burt les scruta puis sembla se résigner. Il se poussa afin que les deux jeunes hommes entrent et lança un regard noir au plus grand. Les 3 hommes s'installèrent sur le canapé.

"Quelque chose à boire?" Proposa Burt en s'ouvrant une bière.

"Non merci monsieur-"

"Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeller Burt, gamin."

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les trois. Burt regardait de haut en bas Sebastian comme pour évaluer la personne qui aurait pu rendre Blaine infidèle. Blaine sembla chercher ses mots et lorsqu'il fut prêt, Burt se lança. L'homme s'adressa à Sebastian.

"Écoute moi bien petit. Je fais déjà un énorme effort en ce qui concerne le fait que je t'ai laisser rentrer dans mon salon et t'asseoir sur mon canapé, alors, je veux des explications. Maintenant." Burt se recula dans son sofa en faisant signe à l'adolescent de commencer.

"Monsieur je viens ici pour m'excuser devant votre fils." Commença Sebastian. Le jeune devait l'avouer, il était plutôt surpris par ses propres mots ,mais en même temps Blaine lui avait dit que s'il s'excusait il avait tout ce qu'il voulait en retour! Il fallait qu'il en profite! C'était Blaine quoi! Un aussi joli petit cul ne se gaspille pas!

"Écoute Sebastian. Tu sais que des excuses ne règlent pas tout-"

"Je sais mons-"

"Je n'ai pas fini. Ce que Blaine et toi faites ne me regarde pas. Seulement, lorsque ça touche mon fils, ça me regarde. Est-ce que vous savez combien de mal vous avez fait à mon fils?" Blaine regarda ses mains honteux.

"Blaine, toi je te considère comme quelqu'un de ma famille! Tu es quelqu'un de très important pour moi parce que tu as rendu mon fils heureux. Tu sais combien d'année j'ai passé à essayer de rendre Kurt heureux depuis la mort de sa mère? 9 ans. Et toi, en une semaine tu l'as rendu heureux comme jamais. Tu es sorti avec lui combien de temps? 1ans? Et pourtant c'était le jeune homme le plus heureux que j'ai connu. Kurt est tout pour moi. C'est mon fils unique. Savoir qu'il a mal, me donne mal. Tu comprend ça Blaine?" Le bouclé hocha la tête des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues. Sebastian regarda Burt. Il avait beau être le père de la poufiasse, il avait du respect pour lui. Burt était un vrai homme. Et Sebastian se sentait presque mal d'avoir fait ça. Presque parce que c'était Sebastian quand même! Il n'était pas comme Hummel, à pleurer toutes les 3 secondes! La voix de Blaine le sortit de ses pensées.

"Burt. Je suis tellement désolé..." Blaine s'essuya le nez avec sa manche. Il s'apprêta à reparler mais Sebastian le devança.

"Monsieur. Ce n'est pas la faute à Blaine. Je ne vais pas vous mentir on vous disant que Blaine ne m'intéresse vraiment pas physiquement, mais il est pris. Par votre fils. Je n'aime pas Hummel, soyons honnête, mais je suis désolé quand même. Blaine n'y est pour rien." Sebastian parla tellement vite que Burt eu du mal à le comprendre. Mais l'intention y était. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

"Je suis heureux de ton honnêteté Sebastian. Seulement ça ne changera pas ma vision que j'ai sur toi. Ni le fait que mon fils à le cœur brisé. J'en suis désolé." Seb hocha la tête signifiant qu'il avait compris.

"Burt. Où est Kurt?" Demanda Blaine.

"Il est dans sa chambre." Blaine commença à se lever mais Burt l'en empêcha.

"Oh non gamin! Kurt m'a dit clairement de ne pas te laisser monter. Alors je respecte son choix. En plus, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué comment tu avais trompé mon fils." Dis Burt en croisant les bras sur son torse.

"Je... Je... Il"

"Je l'ai embrassé. De force. Blaine ne le voulait pas." Dit Smythe étonnant tout le monde. Blaine lui sourit faiblement lui disant merci du regard.

"Je vois... Kurt vous a vu?" Blaine hocha la tête. Burt soupira. Il se releva la bière à la main.

"Je vais allé voir Kurt voir s'il veut remettre sa décision en question, mais je ne vous promet rien. Et c'est bien parce que c'est toi bonhomme." Dit Burt en s'adressant à Blaine.

Burt monta, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

"Merci Seb." Dis Blaine soulagé.

"Oh t'inquiètes bébé. Je l'ai fait pour une raison spécifique. Tu m'as dis que tu ferais tout ce que je voudrais par la suite." Blaine se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça!? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Burt descendait déjà.

"Il veut bien te voir." Blaine se leva suivi de Sebastian. Les deux garçons commencèrent à se diriger vers les marches quand Burt arrêta Sebastian.

"Juste Blaine."

Sebastian ronchonna quelque chose comme "satané salope de Hummel" avant d'aller se rasseoir sur le canapé. Burt le regarda dans les yeux avant d'entendre toquer en haut. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma brusquement. Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement. Hummel l'avait laisser entrer. C'était un bon début.

* * *

><p>"Kurt."<p>

"Blaine.", répondit le châtain sans même lui adresser une once de regard.

"Écoute Kurt-"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!? Tu ne penses pas que tu m'as assez blessé comme ça? Tu sais tout le mal que tu m'a fais Blaine?"

"Oui je-"

"Non tu ne sais pas. Sinon tu ne serais pas revenu. Sais-tu à quel point je me retiens de ne pas te frapper à cet instant?"

"Mais-"

"Je te faisais confiance! Ne me dis pas que Sebastian t'a embrassé de force et que blah blah blah tu ne le voulais pas et bla bla bla! Je ne gobe pas tes conneries! Alors ne t'excuse pas, ça ne sert à rien! Maintenant sors. Je dois aller prendre ma douche. Au revoir, Blaine." Kurt se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain avant de se faire retenir par le bras et de se faire entrainer contre le corps de Blaine.

"Kurt, je t'en supplie! Fais moi confiance. S'il te plait. Laisse moi me justifier. Après, tu jugeras et si telle est ta décision..je te laisserai tranquille. Pour de bon."

Blaine le regarda les yeux pleins de souffrance et il avala sa salive.

"Je t'ai déjà jugé Blaine. C'est fini. J'arrête." Sur ces mots, Kurt se détacha de l'étreinte de Blaine et ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Blaine resta là. Impuissant. Dépité. Et il pleura. Venait-il vraiment de perdre l'amour de sa vie pour ça? Il n'avait rien fait. Il ne voulait pas. Il descendit les marches d'escaliers en pleurant. En arrivant en bas, il vit Burt le regarder d'un air mi-désolé, mi-déçu. Il se retourna vers Seb et au moment où il allait lui dire qu'il partait, le châtain se leva d'un bond et partit vers les escaliers.

"Oh non! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça! La gay queen va entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire!" Sur ce, il monta les marches et cogna à la porte de Kurt de toute ses forces. Une voix étouffé par des sanglots lui répondit.

"Papa. Je-je... Laisse moi. Je-"  
>Seb tourna la poigné et ouvrit la porte exaspéré par les pleurnicheries de Kurt.<p>

"Écoutes moi bien, la gonzesse! Ton mec est follement amoureux de toi et oui, oui ça me fait chier de le dire, mais Blaine n'est pas du tout intéressé par moi, ok? Il veut juste être avec toi. Je l'ai embrassé. Il m'a repoussé. Tu as mal interprété ok?! Ton mec te chierais des diamants s'il le pouvait alors arrête de faire ta reine Hummel! Blaine n'y est pour rien. Je suis un connard. Je l'assume. Mais ne détruit pas Blaine pour une connerie que j'ai faite! Arrête de faire ta princesse et ouvre un peu tes yeux, merde! Ce mec t'adore! Alors calme un peu tes hormones de drama queen et va le chevaucher avant qu'il ne se suicide! Putain, on dirait deux meufs j'te jure!"

Sur ces mots, Sebastian quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il descendit les marches et Blaine pleurait toujours. Il entendit des craquements derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir que Kurt le suivait. Blaine releva la tête avec espoir et regarda Kurt. Celui-ci ce jeta dans les bras du bouclé. Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendaient; les bouches se cherchaient, les dents s'entrechoquaient et les langues se mêlaient. Burt et Seb les regardaient, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Ils se retrouvait. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

_**AN**: Un épilogue et ensuite se sera la fin. :J_


End file.
